guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
Admins can't be on every hour of the day. The best times to reach me are: *Weekends and Holidays: 10 AM thru 10 PM. *Monday, Wednesday, Thursday: 5 PM thru 10 PM. *Tuesday: After 9 PM, maybe. *Friday: Anytime after 8 PM. I will do my best to check in every day at the hours listed, at least once. Tuesdays are busy days for me and so I may not even get on for those at all. Rate-a-user Favoured: #Nice user boxes, lol so many userboxes, keep it up. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 02:44, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:''can you please sign my talk page, no one has signed it yet *crys* #<3 –Ichigo724 20:29, 1 March 2007 (CST) #the userboxes...o.O --InfestedHydralisk 08:48, 3 March 2007 (CST) # Hurrah! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) # Heretics forever, vetted Smiting build FTW! --Gimmethegepgun 21:36, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:I present a userbox, unfortunately it's a little big :/ --Gimmethegepgun 19:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #::Hehe, clever. It is a bit big, though. :\ Also the colors need a bit of tweaking. A link that's already been clicked on is purple, and so is the background, so it is slightly hard to read. Good icon choice though. :) (T/ ) 11:31, 18 March 2007 (CDT) # Needs some skill changes, and attributes are all wrong. What's with the... Oh. It's entropy. Nm, just favored. :) NightAngel 01:19, 13 March 2007 (CDT) # Nice page girl wanted to say > nice page man XD its gd to see that some girls are playing guild wars. and i belive you =] Korineczek 13:01, 15 March 2007 (CDT) # Diligent contributor and a welcome vet, but needs to work on keeping a cooler head :) GrammarNazi 18:14, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #Clap clap clap - APPLAUSE! - Standing Ovation! Very Helpful. AmericanVlad 21:52, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #:I am sensing some sarcasm...or maybe it's just me... (T/ ) 01:36, 18 April 2007 (CDT) #::lolol, i read standing ovulation:P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy']] 13:52, 11 August 2007 (CDT) #Very amusing *muhahaha* Now where is the money you promised for voting? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 01:10, 2 April 2007 (CDT) #Great page, lol. Sirocco 23:54, 8 April 2007 (CDT) #Yay!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:12, 9 April 2007 (CDT) #I like to vote for things without giving reasons. Woot! --50x19px user:Zerris 02:07, 18 April 2007 (CDT) #ZOMG! A INTWRWUB GURL!!! HAZX!!! Thedarkmarine 20:21, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:What? I don't understand a word you said... (T/ ) 20:24, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #::I'll translate to the best of my abilities. Granted, I MAY be paraphrasing: "A girl on the internet? Holy s--- how is it possible? Oh the horror!" *faints* --Gimmethegepgun 20:27, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::Hehe...you're making me blush in RL. Not all of us live on MySpace you know! Besides...User:Lania Elderfire, User:Bexor, User:Honorable Sarah...etc. (T/ ) 20:33, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::: Thedarkmarine 22:41, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::::Translation: "She Knows I Exist! Gasp!" --50x19px user:Zerris 22:43, 25 April 2007 (CDT) # So many userboxes. Inspiring! =D Thoughtful 20:12, 9 May 2007 (CDT) #Yay, userboxes! Yay, helping me get my signature! Yay, hopefully painting me an icon for my skill! Yay Chaos! The Paintballer (T/ ) #She insulted RA. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 13:33, 7 August 2007 (CDT) #:Woot to that! --Gimmethegepgun 07:57, 8 August 2007 (CDT) #::Hehe ;) (T/ ) 01:50, 9 August 2007 (CDT) #lol, i like your life userbox Entropy ;-)--Talos of Flanders 18:25, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #How dare you insult Random Arena! [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:03, 3 March 2007 (CST) #:RA isn't serious PvP! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #RA ftw! --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 11:45, 4 March 2007 (CST) #:RA is almost worse than "1v1"! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::1 vs 1 ftw!!! XD lol [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:32, 4 April 2007 (CDT) #Heretic! Needs more RA. --Beautiful Gae 18:26, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Bad vetting 16px 15:42, 11 March 2007 (CDT) #:Proven inexperienced player who argues poorly. (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::Don't worry...everyone knows Jupusto sucks at making builds and hates people for unfavoring his old builds...He even said D.E. gave noobish build comments!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:27, 5 April 2007 (CDT) #::I own. anyhow check my user page pleeze people who hate me 16px 11:23, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Mmm hmm. I can see that I'm not the only one who doesn't like you. Taken for breaking GW:NPA in build vetting? Tsk, tsk... #Umm, you're mean to me? Jagre 01:27, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #:Odd reason for a Favored vote. (T/ ) 01:33, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #::it was an accident lol. Jagre 01:29, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #STALKER! haha, now your comment looks stupid, Entropy :P -- Nova -- ( ) 20:08, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #:Suck it up. (erm, no it doesn't) (T/ ) 20:10, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #You're awesome, btut his is the best place to quote some user: "Meepmeep, unfavored 'cause I can. -The preceding unsigned comment was added by Cheese Slaya or perhaps Readem #:Pwned! Anon IP ftl (T/ ) 22:04, 19 April 2007 (CDT) #:Btw, that is my friend User:Blastedt you quoted. Pwn't again. (T/ ) 22:17, 19 April 2007 (CDT) #::Actually Entropy, I remember quite clearly saying that. When I didn't have an account, and was signing like dis ~Readem :P [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:57, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #:::O rly? I went to the anon's contribs and saw a lot to Cheese Slaya's personal page, I think...or something like that...so I figured it was him. If you say so, though, then I dunno. I suppose by now it is not an IP you use so I guess we will never know, hehe. :) In any case I fixed the tag. (T/ ) 16:08, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #::::"Meepmeep, unfavored cuz I can :P" [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:01, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #:::::Lulz, bit late now :) (T/ ) 16:08, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Delete/Ban: #5 day penalty for taking so long to put up character images and forgetting the name of your Ritualist. >< Entropy 22:15, 24 January 2007 (CST) #Has too long of a talk page, "WARNING: This page is 63 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections." -anonymous #Deltete! — Blastedt — 10:11, 4 February 2007 (CST) # Dont like her, *bans* Shadow Of Shinra 11:52, 9 February 2007 (PST) # Needs a lot more userboxes!!!--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:05, 26 February 2007 (CST) # NOT ENOUGH TEMPLATES! :P --Gimmethegepgun 22:20, 26 February 2007 (CST) # Because you won't marry me --Blue.rellik 22:54, 13 September 2007 (CDT) #:I lol'd. (T/ ) 23:06, 13 September 2007 (CDT) #NEADS MOAR ARCHIVES!!! (squish!)-- (Talk) ( ) 13:39, 22 September 2007 (CDT) GWW - FFS Before I say anything I want to make it clear that none of this has any bearing on my RFA; my potential future actions as an Admin; nor my position on GuildWiki. I am still, as always, the loyalist...no matter how bad things look I will be here to the last. I was sorely tempted tonight to drop the whole thing, retire permanently from GWiki, and let the whole issue go. Only the Gods know how much the struggles and aspirations of GWiki have taken out of me personally, and I'm just about up!-to!-here! with it all. But, no - call me addicted, call me a slave, but I won't abandon GuildWiki. It is the least I can do, to be absolutely honest. It's not anthropomorphism when I say that I love GuildWiki. That is really the only way I can describe why I bother even to stay here...For GuildWiki, for Guild Wars, for the community. ---- Okay, well, I just went over to scan the "Official" wiki. And frankly I am disgusted. The articles there aren't nearly as complete as at least 50% of the ones we have here on GWiki. I don't care what you say, "Oh they will catch up in 2 years"...I think it's going to be a much longer time than that. Since EotN is out and everyone's busy grinding for HoM or whatever, obviously no one has the time or the motivation to clean up things from past campaigns. We have maps for quests. We have pictures of most monsters. We have at least a complete quest log for all quests, with basic info and Accept/Reward et cetera. There are so many holes in GWW articles that I would not even want to begin and try and fix everything... GWW hosts pages for guilds. WTF. If you want to make a historical page for iQ or vD then I think that should be acceptable, or maybe even make it a glossary term since even for PvE players the actions of the highest PvP guilds have consequences for them (nerfs and stuff, intelligent skill discourse). Power struggles and Wiki-drama. A number of users I respect a lot here on GWiki...a great number are admins too...have been doing some rather deplorable things on GWW and I feel saddened and ashamed. What is going on over there? Arbitration committees actually being used? Inter-wiki wars between users that actually last longer than a few days? A non-Wiki affiliated "chat room" that is leaking over into the Wiki? So many problems...so many people changed, in my perspective, from who I thought they were. Maybe it's just a different place, a different circumstance, but really. Aberrent80, Tanaric, Skuld, Auron, Readem, LordBiro, Gem, Karlos, Gordon, Xeeron, Xas/Xeon (get all you X folks mixed up, soz), Dirigible...I feel like I hardly know any of you anymore. And I have only really skimmed the surface of the latest happenings on GWW. Who knows what else there is that I missed? GWiki - we are decaying but I think we are at least sane at the moment...but on GWW things are going absolutely crazy. I intended to go and check to see if my Username had already been taken (yeah yeah, we all need fallout shelter) but unless someone can show me that this really isn't how things usually are on GWW, then I don't think I could ever be enticed to edit there in good faith and with trust in the system. I'm still on GWiki because as much as we're screwed over and flawed here, we don't get crazy shit like that. Even at its worst, the Stabber debacle, Builds wipe, and Wikia move never got to such an ugly and corrosive level. And the users, oh the lovely users! I haven't seem so many arrogant and opinionated people on GWiki since...well...since we had Builds. On just the few Admin's talkpages that I checked, there were at least three serious requests for arbitration over what would be a very trite matter on GWiki, or ignored...but no. Tempers escalate more easily on GWW I guess. Bad clientele? Maybe we have the old decaying guard, maybe we are obsolete, but I sure as hell prefer that over people who...are as tenacious as Karlos, as rude as Auron and Skuld could be, and are as insolent as Readem is on GWW. Too many intense users like that cause excessive drama. As Gem said somewhere to Karlos, "It's fine to be passionate about the game and the Wiki, but sometimes you have to step back and take a look at what you're doing. You want to protect and make prosper, but your actions right now are doing just the opposite." (paraphrase ftw) There CAN be too many rebels on a Wiki. And lastly. When we compare policies and bureaucracy and stuff. GWiki wins, hands down. I can actually start to appreciate Gravewit's totally hands-off, delegatory style of management considering some of the absolutely ridiculous things I saw. I can't imagine the headaches the ANet staff and other top-level sysops get over at GWW...A policy which lists every offensible word known to man, as GWW:PROFANE or something? A broken and dysfunctional GWW:NPA which is incompetent compared to ours? "Is it a direct attack? An indirect attack? A sweeping generality? Can a userpage or an edit summary violate NPA? Does the offended party's opinion mean anything?" "OMG I'm taking this to ArbComm!" GWW:SIGN and the "Signature Zealots" crusade...GWW:NOTICE, a good idea in theory but I only see it being used for personal vendettas (no offense to any parties involved), which really circumvents the whole theory behind it which is to raise transparancy. In all fairness, some of my alienation can be called Culture Shock...GWW is pretty radically different from us. Their layout alone is enough to make me shudder, so damn ugly and "Modern" themed...thank god for our wonderful Template designers, MetaWiki experts, and Monobook artists! Also, GWW is still younger compared to GWiki, so there is a time disparity. And, since it is run by ANet, things must fundamentally be a "bit" different. But really, when I look at it all, it just makes my sadness over the decline of GWiki unbearable. I know Tanaric said to Gravewit somewhere that "You didn't build something monumental, we prospered in spite of you" or something to that effect. Well, yeah, you're right...Gravewit has problems. But really, beneath all the grime and flak that GWiki has on it right now and always did, this place is still near and dear to me. It's a gem and its value and shine are still visible if you only know from what perspective to look. GWiki has problems. GWW has worse problems, imo. Honestly all I can think of is (WTF), and hope and pray that somewhere, somehow, someday...we will have one Wiki, one good quality Wiki. Free of third-party interference like Wikia or ANet. Free of censorship, in the bounds of (our) NPA. Full and complete and accurate information for even the smallest game details. A cool, calm, collected userbase that can have fun and construct the Wiki at the same time. Less martyrs waving the bloody shirt, less dictators and armies to cause martyrs in the first place. More accountability and transparancy and responsibility. It's a pipe dream I know - I want the best of all three Wikis...the pomp and grandeur we still retain as sagacious GWiki, the "insider" knowledge and technology of ANet staff as GWW, and the free thinking independent spirit of PvX Wiki. I just wish we could all work together and get along instead of being divided constantly over petty differences and unimportant squabbles. In the end, I have to blame Gravewit and The Community equally. We came first. Gravewit I can't speak for as a person, but regardless of my personal beliefs I think anyone would be hard pressed to say he has helped GWiki rather than stifling it, in the long run. He has had the chance to really make GWiki and even GameWikis flourish and he squandered it, just as Karlos has been wary of for so long. And the community - well, the problem with you is the abuse or nonuse of the rights you get as Wikians. Whether it is vandalism or apathy, in the end the Community speaks for itself and decides what it wants. This GuildWiki, GWW, and PvX that we have now, this is all your doing. We all share responsibility for this outcome...and I think we should all be ashamed of ourselves. (T/ ) 03:11, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :Preach on, sister!-- (Talk) ( ) 15:01, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::I think people tend to forget this is a hobby about a game. I had to stop reading the Wikia discussion page so I'm glad you've warned us about the fractious nature of the "official" wiki. I can only imagine how much worse that must be. I think I'll stick to keeping my head down and being relatively obscure, it's worked pretty well so far. -Gildan Bladeborn 14:18, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::*Drools* —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 14:30, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Staff-sassin Well, it actually seems a decent concept for a joke build, but it still has 1 huge problem: No dual to use impale :P --Gimmethegepgun 09:42, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :Yeah...I was checking the "Attack Chains Quick Reference" and just picking everything that wasn't in Dagger Mastery. Hrm...Perhaps I could stick in Vampiric Assault and recommend a weapon swap. That is not in Dagger Mastery or Critical Strikes, and it's Lifestealing. However, then I lose my Elite Skill! Oh noes :( (T/ ) 15:05, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::You could pop in Twisting Fangs with a weapon swap and use promise as your elite (but GL ever finding enough energy to do it when you drop the staff) --Gimmethegepgun 18:41, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :::That is a good idea - two more Conditions ftw. That is everything except Dazed (leet only) and Burning (not in Azn skills). Although it also means I can drop Impale, since the extra Deep Would would be redundant. I like the idea of Promise...the only issue is that Palm Strike also fits totally perfectly for the concept. Hmm. (T/ ) 23:09, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Sysop When do you become one? [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:09, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :I don't know that anymore than the rest of peoples, except maybe LordBiro who I think still retains the bureaucrat position or whatver it is called to give sysopness. (T/ ) 15:05, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Re: HoM Pages Sorry about clogging up the new pages/recent changes. I'm done creating new pages now though, I was just copying and pasting to make it faster and got a lot of pages created in a short time. Edits obviously won't be as frequent because I have to make progress in the game to change one of them (unless I'm reformatting, but I think the format I've got now looks fine) so it shouldn't happen again. I'll also try to update them a little less frequently so that my pages don't appear on the recent changes as often. If you need to filter out the user pages and user talk pages from the recent changes list you can just select (Main) for Namespace and click Go. -- Kirbman 14:45, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :Well I was just looking and most of those pages are virtually empty, like "No Monumental Tapestry" or stuff. It seems like for one character you could make one HoM page with all the monuments on it, to save space. And if you end up never getting around to finishing them, well, then it's a lot of wasted space...I mean, getting full HoM for multiple chars will take quite some time eh? Oh well, it's fine and like you say just isolated incident. Heh, at first I thought it was a spam vandal attack, RC flooded with Newpages... (T/ ) 15:05, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Grats Congratulations on ^_^ --Wizardboy777 18:52, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :Toss those dirty vandals into the realm of chaos! BWAHAHAHAHA! Also, bad spelling FTL --Gimmethegepgun 18:56, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::That was a typo, and it was in a big word >.> And I have a cold. --Wizardboy777 19:01, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :::How does a cold have anything to do with it? --Gimmethegepgun 19:03, 22 September 2007 (CDT) gj entropy. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 19:22, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Whoa, well that was sudden. I was expecting something more...I dunno...obvious? I just logged in and noticed the extra functions, Delete, Protect, etc. I'd thought there would be like an e-mail notification or something that tells ya...or something on the RFA...you know? I guess I'm new to this, lol! Thanks everyone... Just so you remember, I can't be here 24/7 as like all other admins I have RealLife™. But you can rest assured that whenever I am logged on, if there's a vandal attack, I'll be there. Unless someone beats me to it of course. (T/ ) 22:59, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Did you expect it to be long and drawn out ;p. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:44, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :Well tbh I did not know what to expect, so...meh? (T/ ) 00:46, 23 September 2007 (CDT) So, who's the lucky user who gets to be the first one to see your banhammer in action? Now I'm almost rooting for a single vandal, but online only during the times that you're active, and doing easily bannable vandalizations. (three of the previous words are not words, can you spot them all?) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>]][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|''.cнаt^']] 01:05, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :"Too Slow!". "Banhammer", "Bannable", "Vandalizations". Owned! (T/ ) 01:08, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :(edit conflict) Damn you! /fistshake. I'm posting my peppy comment anyway. And correct! :And whe have ''already had a winner! User:Wikia: Buying wikis for dollars has taken home the prize, and a nice dent in his or her head. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:09, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::Lol. Well, that's enough for my first day (err, night). I'll be back tomorrow when I can, to continue and chip away at the massively overflowing Candidates for Deletion log :) (T/ ) 01:11, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::Indeed. And on a completely unreleated note, if you get SSB:B when it comes out, let me know and we'll duke it out on Wi-Fi. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:13, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Congrats :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:35, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Congratulations ^^ --Vipermagi 04:46, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Congratulations. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 08:26, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Damn I'm too late, but CONGRATULATIONS!! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 11:05, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :Geezum, ur going on a deletion rampage! Oh, and grats on the adminship-- (Talk) ( ) 11:10, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::See Category:Candidates for deletion? The backlog is enormous. And just like it says: "It is an admin's sacred duty, one way or another, to keep this category empty." I am just doing my job. (T/ ) 11:11, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::That's a lot of work :P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 11:36, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Okay then, every "Article" that was flagged for deletion has been dealt with. Now there are just "Images" left. And oh crap, there are so many...and most are for the Armor galleries...huoh! I need a break. (T/ ) 12:02, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :Don't work yourself too hard, we wouldn't want the Entropy Fanclub to implode when their mistress almost collapses from work and stress :p. --Kale Ironfist 18:35, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Carmine and I Don't worry...I've said all I need to say...he corrected a page I had edited, namely Slavers' Exile, which I had indeed incorrectly used "it's"...so he was in the right. I just had two issues with him that I needed to be clear on 1) a single incident is not worth a Grammar Police "helpful hint" 2) he needs to post the pages he is talking about otherwise people will assume he is talking about their User Page. I've gotten my point across so as far as I'm concerned the issue is resolved. Oh and thank you on backing me up on the "don't post about it unless they do it multiple times".--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 18:20, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Adminship Congratulations, you're work loud just got infinitively bigger! And now GuidlWiki has even more tentacles into your very soul. Soon, very soon, it will come for the rest. Just remember, it doesn't matter if the glass is half full or half empty. The real problem is, who left there glass out? JK, congrats on being this much closer to Skuld. Have a congratulatory magic card: --Gig rash 22:55, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :What's with the 176/65? Seems a kinda random number --Gimmethegepgun 15:24, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::That card is imba. Nerf plx. ::...but on a more serious note, that card is imba. ::And being totally serious here, I would love to see that printed as a converted mana cost five, 3/5 creature. ''T: Put a Ban counter on CARDNAME. T, X, Remove X Ban counters from CARDNAME: Remove X target creatures from the game. ::Admins have a restore function as well, right? T, X: Return X creatures removed from play with CARDNAME into play under their owner's control. Put X Ban counters on CARDNAME. ::FYI, I play Magic. A lot. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:40, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::The number is Entropy's Member Number. Of course its Imba, its an ADMIN!--Gig rash 16:39, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Of Slaying Is a 19% Deathbane good 'nuf? Just found one of those for a sword, so if your interested, leave a message or pm me ig. --Vipermagi 14:49, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :And I have a 20% dragonslaying for axe - if you still need it. No idea when your wishlist was last updated ^^' -Progger 15:27, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::I have a lot of "of ___ slaying" mods scattered throughout my gold collection. Any weapon types in particular? And how high of a % must they be? Give me a holler in game and I'll see what I can dig up. Grats on the promotion by the way.